Embolist
The Embolist fires a toxic cone of poison, hitting multiple enemies in front of the stream and having a high chance to proc . This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals damage. Advantages: *Innate damage – effective against Ferrite Armor and Flesh and bypasses Shielded and Proto Shields. *Second highest status chance of all secondaries, behind / . **Can reach 100% status chance with three of the following: , , , and *High reload speed. *Sprays in a frontal area of effect, allowing it to hit multiple enemies at once. *Pinpoint accuracy. ** 's accuracy penalty is minimal on this weapon. *Consumes 0.5 ammo per tick of damage. *Can use the Embolist-exclusive mod. *Innate polarity. Disadvantages: *Innate damage – less effective against Machinery, Robotics, and Fossilized. **Damage cannot be increased with , or mods. *Extremely low critical chance. *Below average critical multiplier. *Damage ramps up from 45% to 100% over 0.6 seconds when firing. After firing stops for 0.8 seconds, the damage decays back to 45% over 2 seconds. *Limited range of 9 meters. Notes *The projectile creates a toxin cloud on whatever surface it hits, this is purely cosmetic and does no additional damage, staying for less than a second. Tips *The most effective ways to use the Embolist to get rid of enemies is via a collapsed or , as the abilities set it up to hit the entire group at once, as long as Punch Through is added. *Be sure to convert the damage to another type when fighting Infested as the damage will be reduced on these enemies. **The same reduction applies when fighting Robotics but changing damage type should be balanced against the fact that such enemies typically have allies using Shields, against which Toxin is the best damage type. *As the Embolist is primarily a close range weapon that benefits from area of effect, can be beneficial in increasing both its damage and its spread. *The Embolist is a weapon designed to take down crowds of enemies, and becomes more effective the more enemies it hits in its area of effect. The Embolist only begins to outmatch other secondaries when this is considered. * will increase the range of the weapon by almost double (from a max range of 9m to 17m) Trivia *An embolism refers to the lodging of an embolus, such as a blood clot or gas bubble. It can cause a circulatory blockage which affects a different part of the body away from the actual site of the blockage. *The visual effect of the Embolist resembles the special attack of the Nauseous Crawler, indicating that this weapon may be a part of said Infested or derived from it. However, apart from the similar attack appearance there are no shared properties. *The 'tail' on this weapon moves. *Interestingly, the weapon's reload animation seems to involve pulling (or possibly twisting) the weapon's tail. Bugs *When given to a Rescue target, the cloud released when fired will be the Embolist's default energy color, as opposed to the customized one shown on the weapon itself. Media EmbolistCodex.png|Embolist in the Codex. 2013-10-06 00002.jpg|Embolist embolistdarthmufin.png TheEmbolist.jpg|An Embolist Lets Max (Warframe) E31 - Embolist and Eroding Blight WARFRAME EMBOLIST Advanced Guide New Embolist Reload Animation Patch History *Fixed Beam weapons not being able to damage enemies (alive but in a ragdolled state) when being affected by certain ‘crowd control’ Abilities. *Damage now ramps up over 0.6 seconds and after moving off target there is a delay of 0.8 seconds before it starts to decay over 2 seconds. *All Beam weapons now start their Damage ramp up at 20% (instead of 10%) with the following exception: **Embolist starts at 30%. *The Multishot chance should now apply more consistently with Beam weapons. *Fixed Beam weapons continuously firing when quick Meleeing. *Embolist ammo capacity increased to 50 in Conclave. *Increased the Beam weapon Damage ramp up time from 0.8 to 1 second. *Fixed Beam weapon Damage ramp up not happening per target. *Perfect accuracy and high fire rate is balanced by limited range and damage ramping up from 10% to 100% over 0.8 seconds when firing and decays back to 10% over 1 second after stopping. *Mastery Rank increased from 8 to 9. *Damage increased from 18.5 Toxin per sec to 35 Toxin per tick. *Fire Rate reduced from 10 to 8. *Status chance increased from 10% per sec to 41% per tick of damage. *Critical chance increased from 2.5% to 3%. *Reload reduced from 1.5s to 1.3s. *Range increased from 6m to 9m. *Ammo consumption decreased from 1.0 to 0.5 per tick of damage. *Aimed Zoom reduced from 2.23x to 1.1x. *Embolist magazine reduced from 100 to 50 in Conclave. *Embolist can now be used in Conclave! *The Embolist has received the PBR treatment! *Added custom weapon reload for the Embolist. *Fixed the Embolist improperly using the Ignis' reload animation. *Improved the smokey particle effects on the Embolist's weapon fire. *Added Embolist Syndicate mod. *Embolist now has increased damage and forced poison proc. *Fixed continuous fire AoE weapons (Embolist) from hitting the same target multiple times per shot when in ragdoll. *Fixed Embolist that played reload sounds twice. *Reduced Embolist crafting costs: **Mutagen: 7 to 5. **Forma: 2 to 1. *Introduced. }} See also * , an Embolist exclusive Syndicate mod. * , a primary that shares a similar aesthetic as the . * , a beam shotgun that shares a similar aesthetic as the Embolist * , a melee that shares a similar aesthetic as the . de:Embolist es:Embolist fr:Embolist it:Embolist Category:Research Category:Infested Category:Single Sidearm Category:Toxin Damage Weapons Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Update 10 Category:Weapons Category:Continuous Weapons Category:Infested Weapons